Consumers today are inundated with information and advertisements. Businesses attempt to compete for the consumers' attention. Targeted content (e.g. information or advertisements) may help businesses compete for attention. Targeted advertisements, for example, may allow a business to focus resources on customers who are more likely to purchase the businesses' product or service. Targeted content may also help consumers filter through large amounts of available data. For example, targeted web advertisements may allow consumers to spend less time navigating through unwanted ads.
Current systems for obtaining targeted content often rely on users actively submitting queries. These systems may not realize the full market of potentially interested consumers, however. For example, an online consumer who uses an electronic device may be interested in additional products or services related to that electronic device. However, the consumer may not undertake the initiative to actively search for an advertisement. What is desired is an improved system and method for obtaining content that may be of interest to a user.